IFantasy
by TheMoff3ncito
Summary: Después de la grabación en dueto de la canción "I Fantasy" que pasara después de que SeeU y Len queden encerrados en el estudio de grabación?. Podrá Len contenerse con SeeU La neko más sensual de los Vocaloid?


_**I=Fantasy~**_

Era un día pesado en el estudio de grabación de los Vocaloid y SeeU había terminado de escribir su canción de I=Fantasy, y se la mostró a los productores que les fascino la canción pero decidieron hacer que la cantara con uno de los chicos de Vocaloid.

-Hey chicos vengan acá- llamó el director

-Que quiere señor director?- interrogo Len mientras miraba a SeeU quien se encontraba tras el director.

-Escogeremos a uno para que canten con SeeU I= Fantasy- dijo el director.

-Genial- Dijo Usee con todo el sarcasmo del mundo y una sonrisa medio molesta, ya que no le gustaba que nadie se le acercara a su hermana

Después de que los productores probaran las voces de los chicos, escogieron a len, ya que no querían que otra vez su hermano estuviera con ella, ya que seria algo muy predecible y así empezaron a grabar la canción. Mientras Usee se retorcía de celos de hermano

Empieza el sonido y se preparan en el estudio para grabar y hacer el vídeo

SeeU: soy un sueño Dijo Ella acercándose a len para acariciarle su torso

Len : Oh~ Dijo el agarrándole su mano

SeeU: Un sueño dijo ella soltándose y pasando delicadamente su mano por el rostro de len

Len: Oh~ Eres un sueño dijo el señalándola y acercándose a ella

SeeU: Solo soy de ti deja ella señalándose primero y luego a el mientras caminaba felinamente

Len:Soy de ti dijo acercándose a la chica para agarrarla de la mano y dar una vuelta con ella

SeeU: Hoy seré de ti dijo ella abrazándose a Len

SeeU y len: I=Fantasy, Fantasy, dijeron al unisono mientras se movían sensualmente al compás de la música

SeeU: vamos disfrutame dijo ella acariciando su pecho (len se sonrojo)

Len: Déjame cuidarte Dijo abrazándola por detrás mientras anclaba su mentón en su cuello

Len: I=Fantasy Levantó la mirada y le susurro a SeeU

SeeU: hay idiotas que no entienden nada Oh no, Oh no, Oh no~ Dijo SeeU fingiendo un enfado con len

Len: Diciendo que nunca podre ser real Oh no, Oh no, Oh no~

SeeU: vamos disfrutame dijo ella moviendo rápidamente sus caderas

Len: Cruza los limites dijo len Mientras veía a SeeU des de los cojines en el suelo (SeeU se sonrojo demasiado y bajo un poco la mirada)

SeeU: Que solo de ti seré ~ dijo ella mientras se acercaba a gatas

Len: Cumple todas tus fantasía en miii~ dijo len levantándose y agarrando a SeeU para levantarla

SeeU: Déjalo en mis manos te haré feliz dijo mientras besaba a len en la mejilla

Len: Im a Fantasy dijo el agarradola de un lado de la cintura

SeeU: Fantasy~ dijo mientras hacia lo mismo que len

Len: Fantasy~ dijo levantado la mirada y mirando hacia delante

SeeU Y Len: Fantasy-y-y-y-y-y~ dijeron al unisono mientras señalaban hacia adelante

Después de eso SeeU Se iba ir a su departamento ya casi todos se habían ido solo faltaban, Meiko, miku y Oliver, pero algo la sujeto de la muñeca y la puso contra la pared

-SeeU...- dijo mirándola a los ojos, era Len muy sonrojado y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-H..hola L..Len. Len?- dijo ella sonrojada pero luego noto como se acercaba para robarle un beso -Len que te pasa- dijo ella sonrojada

-No notas como te miro, me sonrojo con tu presencia, como te veo de mas- dijo El acercándose a su oído -me-gus-tas- dijo Len acercándose

-Len...- dijo ella sonrojada a ella también le gustaba Len y no era Gustar era amar pero notó como los suaves labios de Len se posaron sobre ella.

-Te amo- dijo susurrante al oído a SeeU, para bajar un poco y lamerlo.

-Ah! Len.. detente estamos en el estudio- dijo SeeU sonrojada, sintiendo como el rubio exploraba cada parte de ella

-Porque he de detenerme si ya todos se fueron- dijo Len en un tono muy sensual acariciando el muslo de SeeU

-Ah~ Len-kun~- gimió SeeU al sentir el contacto de las manos de len en sus muslo subir hacia su entrepierna. Pero debemos irnos o nos dejaran encerrados- dijo SeeU en casi en un gemido

-Pero ya es de Noche SeeU-chan, ya cerraron el estudio- dijo Len besando la oreja y luego mordiendo su lóbulo

-¿¡QUE!? estamos encerrados aquí- dijo sensualmente y sorprendida, quien lo diría con len-kun, pero era incorrecto

-Vamos, SeeU- dijo mientras desa´parecía la blusa de SeeU en el ya muy oscuro Set de grabación.

Ella solo gemía y le quitaba la camisa a Len y besaba su cuello, mientras sentía todo el peso de él sobre ella y en su espalda los cojines de la grabación de la canción que habían grabado anteriormente, en poco tiempo solo estaban estaba en ropa interior.

-SeeU, que sexy- ronroneo len en su oreja, mientras bajaba desabotonar su brassier y empezar a chupar sus senos mientras, a lavez masajeaba el otro pecho de ella.

-Ah Len-kun, más~- pedía ella entre gemidos mientras sentía como len exploraba todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna y meter sus dedos en su intimidad y metía y sacaba sus dedos salvajemente.

-LEN-KUN~- gritó SeeU en un gemido, pero ella tomo su miembro entre sus manos y empezó a lamerlo y meterlo en su boca como un caramelo.

-S..SeeU Hmph me voy a correr- dijo en un gruñido

-Hazlo Len-kun, Solo soy de ti, soy de ti- dijo sensualmente mientras se tragaba el liquído blanquecino sensualmente.

-SeeU!~- dijo Len mientras entraba lentamente a ella.

-Me- me duele- dijo mientras botaban una lagrimas de sus ojos, luego empezó a sentir placer y empezó a mover sus caderas buscando más fricción hasta que llegaron al orgasmo .

-Te amo- dijo Len sonrojado mirando a otro lado mientras SeeU le daba un beso en la mejilla. Se vistieron y se quedaron dormidos

Al día siguiente Se despertaron escuchando risas picaras de parte de todos los que se encontraban en el estudio, pues estaban dormidos uno abrazado del otro, pero obvio no se notó lo que hicieron anoche puesto se habían vestido.

**_~FIN~_**

**Bueno que les pareció, bueno espero que lo hayna disfrutado ^^. bueno y se que debo actualizar no? pero lo ahre pronto hasta luego chicos~**


End file.
